Ryker Flynn
“'Victory is near… With you on the side of Light, nothing can stop us... Majestic Knight! Arise, Majestic Radiance Blade!'” —Ryker whenever riding Majestic Radiance Blade (common) “'''Your light sparks hope within the righteous. ''With you on the side of Light, we will win for all our friends. It's now or never!! Arise, Majestic Radiance Blade!” —Ryker whenever riding Majestic Radiance Blade (uncommon) Ryker Flynn, Section heading Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Deck Liberator Deck This deck, like other liberator decks, focus on superior calling rearguards to the field, and powering up units on the field with several skills, such as Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred, or Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith. Like several other gold paladin decks, though, this deck focuses heavily on counterblasts, so many unflippers were added to make extended use of their skills. This deck also uses the break rides, such as Gancelot and Bleoberis. However, Ryker's most favored play is to ride his ace card, Majestic Radiance Blade, and use his skills to gain extreme amounts of power and field support. He uses this deck up until the start of the Euro American League. Ezel Soul Deck During the Euro American League, Ryker decided to switch his deck to Ezels, and uses this deck for most of the tournament. By doing so, he has a much more useful way to Soulcharge and use devastating skills such as Grand Ezel Scissors' Limit Break. This deck still focuses on superior calling units, and Ryker kept Majestic Radiance Blade in the deck for better support. Holy Seal Deck After discovering his role as the Holy Seal Guardian, and after receiving the Holy Seal cards, Ryker then builds a brand new Gold Paladin deck from scratch, focusing on the "Holy" archetype. Like the other gold paladins, this deck focuses quite a bit on superior calling cards from the deck, and as to how many rearguards are on the field. However, this deck, unlike other Gold Paladin decks, is no longer as Counterblast heavy, and focuses more on Soulcharging, allowing units to gain incredibly power through the 7 "Holy Seal" units, and others' Soulblasts. This deck also focuses on a new strategy, which takes into consideration of both your and your opponents Power in order to unleash devastating combos. Like his old deck, however, Ryker greatly focuses on riding his ace card and avatar, Majestic Radiance Blade, making even greater feats of strengths due to open counterblasts. He has also continued to use Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors, and his break ride units, Gancelot and Bleoberis. He first uses this deck in the finals of the Euro American League. After battling Radix and obtaining Majestic Radiance Blade's crossride form, "Savior of the Holy Seal, Angelic Radiance Blade", Ryker modified his deck in order to make better usage of his skill. This form of Ryker's deck is similar to the previous version, focusing around the Soul and superior calling from the deck. This deck also has several units that allow him to lower the Power of the opponent's Vanguard and gaining Power upon having a unit being superior called from the deck, such as "Holy Knight of Blazing Flames, Eracus" and "Holy Pegasus of Hope/Holy Curved Edge of Bravery, Nero" respectively. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gold Paladin Users